gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dave Norton
David "Dave" Norton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a central character in Grand Theft Auto V. Norton is an FIB agent, working under Steve Haines. History Background At some point prior to 2004, Dave Norton began working in the FIB. He struck a deal with Michael Townley to give Trevor Phillips up to the FIB and fake his death in the process, in exchange for letting Norton "kill" him in the upcoming bank heist in Ludendorff, North Yankton, which would make Norton's career if he were to kill the Most Wanted Man in America. Events of GTA V Prologue In 2004, during the events of "Prologue", Dave shoots Brad Snider and feigns a shot on Michael during their escape after a robbery in Ludendorff, but he fails to shoot Trevor. Brad dies and Norton allows Michael to provide information to the Bureau in exchange for a new identity, a pension and a relocation to Los Santos. Brad is buried as Michael Townley to aid the ruse, but the official story says that Brad is in prison. Post-Prologue Some time later, Dave intercepts a letter to Brad. The letter has no name but it came from Sandy Shores; Norton deduces that it was written by Trevor. Assuming Brad's identity he begins corresponding with Trevor, using this as a way to keep track of him. For the next nine years Michael lives in Los Santos under the surname De Santa, with Dave being in touch with him. Norton arrives at Michael's mansion after Michael and his protege, Franklin Clinton, robbed a jewel store, warning the former that this act will attract Trevor. Working with Michael Norton's boss Steve Haines learns about Norton's dealings with the trio. The FIB is involved in a feud with the IAA over government funding, and Haines sees the trio of Michael, Trevor and Franklin as useful agents. Haines wants to get rid of Michael so he'll be able to get out clean of the suspicions against him, leading Norton to briefly turn against him during a massive shootout between the FIB, the IAA and Merryweather, during which Dave gets help from both Michael and Trevor. Even though Dave killed Brad, Michael manages to convince Trevor to let Dave live. After clearing their way to escape, Dave takes a car and drive off, telling Michael not to contact with him until he will be sure he is not followed by any of the organizations. Dave tries to calm down Haines, who agrees to spare Michael, but wants Trevor dead. Dave and Haines encounter Franklin, who is ordered by Haines to kill Trevor, while Haines' associate Devin Weston tells Franklin to assassinate Michael. Ending If Franklin chooses to alert both Michael and Trevor, the trio will kill all of their major enemies, including Haines and Weston. Although Trevor suggests killing Dave, Michael again convinces Trevor to let Dave live. Afterwards, Dave will sends messages to Trevor and Michael, revealing to Trevor that he was the one who sent the emails posing as Brad (as well as telling him to stop cause trouble), and telling the latter that he'll become the new host of The Underbelly Of Paradise after Haines' demise. He also phones Michael to say a final goodbye, and both men conclude the conversation on good terms. Characters killed by Dave *Brad Snider - Killed while attempting to escape after a robbery. Mission Appearences ;GTA V * Prologue * Mr. Philips * Fame or Shame (Post-mission phone call) * Dead Man Walking (Boss) * Three's Company (Boss) * By The Book * Blitz Play * Paleto Score Setup * Monkey Business * Cleaning Out the Bureau (Boss) * Bury the Hatchet (Voice) * The Bureau Raid (Post-mission phone call) * The Wrap Up (Boss) * Lamar Down * The Third Way (Post-mission phone call) Trivia * Dave is the second law enforcement-affiliated character that does not serve as an enemy to the protagonist(s), the first being Wade Heston. Gallery DaveNortonPrologue-GTAV.jpg|Dave with a sniper rifle in "Prologue" DaveNorton04.png|Dave at "Michael's" funeral in 2004 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:FIB